


In my defense, I was left unsupervised

by DearCat



Series: Shinichi 2019 [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17717066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearCat/pseuds/DearCat
Summary: No plan survives first contact with the enemy.





	In my defense, I was left unsupervised

**Author's Note:**

> After this one I've only got gotei Ichigo left! I'll either post it tonight or tomorrow morning. We'll see how it goes.  
> Enjoy!

“How can you be this calm?!” Shinji snaps as he blows his long hair out of his face. How he had managed before he has no idea.

“Well,” Ichigo answers with a shrug, “my life has been one crazy turn after the other. I've forgotten how many times I've changed forms and most of my friends are either souls or a conglomeration of cannibal souls. After that, time travel seems reasonable enough.” Shinji glares harder but Ichigo isn't really looking at him so the younger man can't tell. “Besides,” the hybrid continues, “It's not all bad”.

Ichigo pokes Aizen’s dead body with his zanpakuto as if to illustrate his point. Shinji opens his mouth to snap something back before thinking it through and reluctantly nodding in agreement. That had been great, actually. And then he remembers why he's angry and scowls again, “do ya have no idea what you've done?! How are we gonna explain this?” Shinji exclaims, angrily pointing at the corpse at Ichigo's feet.

The younger man shrugs, “in my defense, it seemed like a good idea at the time. I just saw him there, why not stab him already? We were going to do it anyway.”

Shinji throws his hands up and stalks away. He loves his boyfriend, really. He does. He will not kill him. He won't. It'd be satisfying for a second and then Ichigo will throw him one of his wounded puppy looks and Shinji will feel like a terrible person. Even though Ichigo deserved it in the first place. He still feels slightly smug when Ichigo hurries to come after him.

They walk like that for a minute before Ichigo finally chooses to break the silence, “uuh… I’m sorry? I mean, I don't know why you're angry but if you tell me, I'll try to do better.”

The blonde resists the urge to either smile or roll his eyes. It's weird how Ichigo can provoke both exasperation and fondness at the same time. Shinji's fault, really. He has always liked the strange and extraordinary, as problematic as it can be. So he reaches for the other man's hand and says: “I should have left ya to flounder on yer own.”

Ichigo laughs at that and Shinji can feel the corner of his own mouth twitch up. Damn him, that idiot.


End file.
